


Too Young To Know

by Peyote



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: 餐馆里无聊的一段谈话。创作时间：2011年4月30日
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Too Young To Know

Izzy并没有试图去找Axl，他的解释是：在大街上晃着晃着就看见Axl了。于是他若无其事地走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，“你吃晚饭了吗？”

得到的答案是同样若无其事的一句“没有”。两人好像完全忘了之前发生的事，默契十足地一同走向附近的一家餐厅。

Axl消失一般不过三天就会再次出现在Izzy面前，Izzy并不用费心去满洛杉矶地找他。

“妈的，这玩意看起来简直像——”

Izzy抢在他之前，“你应该尝尝，比我妈做的强多了。”

Axl不知道他为什么会突然提到他妈——难道这是个法国菜餐厅？去死吧，他们花了不到就两块。“你妈会伤心的。”

“可这是实话。”

在对方的坚持下，Axl舀起一块沾满浓稠棕黑色液体的东西，把它塞进口腔里。“……操，这是蜗牛肉吗？”

Izzy从Axl的盘子里舀走其中的一团肉。“这是牛肉。”

“哦好吧……”Axl说着，又吃了几口盘子里的东西。“我真的是太饿了，你知道。”

Izzy点点头。这破餐厅的环境真的糟糕透了，他们火车厢式座椅后面不知道是哪个混蛋在跟女人调情——估计是妓女。他们听得很清楚，却依旧十分镇定地吃着晚餐。

餐桌台上有一张被人留下的报纸，关于国家政治之类的，封面是Ronald Reagan。“他连任了。”

“唔……”Axl顺着他的目光望向那张报纸，“……这次大选不足百分之五十的选民投票。昨天在商店里看新闻是听说的。”

“比上个世纪还要糟糕。”

“嗯，太没救了。”Axl说着，手上依旧用勺子刮着盘子里的最后一点残余的食物，虽然它们该死的难吃。

“是啊……”

“别一脸沮丧——难道你他妈想去拯救世界？”

“当然不，那太他妈的遥远了。我甚至不知道自己活过三十岁是个什么概念。”

Izzy不知道餐厅里是否允许抽烟，但他还是点燃了一支。Axl把盘子刮干净之后从他唇间夺过了那支烟，吸了一口，又塞回原处。

在空气污浊的小餐厅里，他们可以不用想怎么赚钱去支撑过这些穷逼的日子还有怎么去找个新的贝司手，而仅仅是分享一支香烟。

1984年，年轻到无法想象老去后的景象。预想中，将来的日子会围绕着烟草、酒精和性，还要做这一代最伟大的摇滚乐，留下深深的痕迹。可他们此刻真的不知道三十岁究竟是个什么概念。

“Iz，还记得阿波罗号登月吗？”

“……大概在我七岁时候的夏天？”

“那时还有伍德斯托克……哇哦，他妈的六十年代。我七岁时真的无法接受这个事实……我说，大概在四五年之后才终于相信这是真的。”

“它发生了，就是这样。”Izzy不置可否地耸了耸肩。

太多是无法预料了，也没有什么会持续到永远。Axl侧过脸吻了吻他的下巴，然后转头若无其事地望向窗外。

END


End file.
